Help:Category Guide
Categories are an easy way to organize the pages of a wiki. Here's a general overview of the ones we have: Books Every book is in the Books category. *'Mainstream Series:' For all books in the mainstream Wings of Fire books. **'First Arc:' For all books in the first arc (books 1-5). **'Second Arc:' For all books in the second arc (books 6-10). **'Third Arc:' For all books in the third arc (books 11-15). *'Wings of Fire Winglets:' For all books in the Winglets series. *'Wings of Fire Legends:' For all books in the Legends series. *'Graphic Novels:' For all graphic novels. *'E-books:' For all books only released in digital form. Currently includes only the Winglets series. *'Upcoming books:' For all books that have yet to be released. Characters Every character is in the Characters category. Gender *'Males:' For all male characters. *'Females:' For all female characters. *'Characters of Unknown Gender:' For all characters where it's not known whether they are male of female. Tribe and Species *'Single-Tribe Dragons:' HiveWings, IceWings, LeafWings, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, SilkWings, SkyWings *'Hybrids:' For characters with parents from different tribes. *'Dragonets:' For all dragons aged seven and under. *'Non-Dragon Characters:' For all characters that aren't dragons. Examples: Blob, Flower *'Scavengers:' For all scavenger characters. Examples: Flower, Bandit Book Appearances If a character has appeared in a book in person (generally by having interacted with the protagonist at some point), they go in the respective category: *'First Arc:' DP Characters, LH Characters, HK Characters, DS Characters, BN Characters *'Second Arc:' MR Characters, WT Characters, EP Characters, ToP Characters, DoD Characters *'Third Arc:' LC Characters, HQ Characters, PJ Characters *'Winglets:' Prisoners Characters, Assassin Characters, Deserter Characters, Runaway Characters *'Legends:' Darkstalker Characters If a character has not appeared in a book in person and was only mentioned by another character (generally by not having interacted with the protagonist at some point), they go in the respective category: *'First Arc:' Mentioned in DP, Mentioned in LH, Mentioned in HK, Mentioned in DS, Mentioned in BN *'Second Arc:' Mentioned in MR, Mentioned in WT, Mentioned in EP, Mentioned in ToP, Mentioned in DoD *'Third Arc:' Mentioned in LC, Mentioned in HQ, Mentioned in PJ *'Winglets:' Mentioned in Prisoners, Mentioned in Assassin, Mentioned in Deserter, Mentioned in Runaway *'Legends:' Mentioned in Darkstalker Role in the Books Mutually exclusive: *'Protagonists:' For all protagonists of the main series and Legends. All protagonists are also POVs, but not all POVs are protagonists. Examples: Clay, Moonwatcher, Clearsight *'Supporting Characters:' For all characters that are important to the books' plots, but not important enough to be considered protagonists. Examples: Fatespeaker, Indigo *'Minor Characters:' For all characters that appeared in the books often for only a page or two and were not very involved in the overall plotline. Examples: Coconut, Harrier *'Mentioned Characters:' For all characters who never appeared in person in any of the books at all. Examples: Princess Frostbite, Asha Additionally to the above: *'Historical Characters:' For all characters who died before the events of the main series. Includes all characters from Darkstalker (Legends). Examples: Prince Fathom, Queen Oasis *'Antagonists:' For all characters who opposed the main characters at some point, by trying to kill them etc. Antagonists can and should still have one of the above categories to signify their importance to the plot. Examples: Ex-Queen Scarlet (also in Supporting Characters), Lagoon (also in Minor Characters) *'POVs:' For all characters in whose point of view the story was told. Includes prologues and epilogues. Examples: Reed, Prince Turtle Royalty All royal dragons should have the Dragon Royalty category. *'Queens:' For all deceased and living queens. *'Ex-Queens:' For all former queens who lost their posistion while still alive, such as Ex-Queen Scarlet or Ex-Queen Exquisite *'Kings:' For all deceased and living kings. *'Princes:' For all male characters related to a current or former queen. *'Princesses:' For all female characters related to a current or former queen. Occupations *'Assassins:' For assassins. *'Guards:' For guards. *'Soldiers:' For soldiers. *'Queen Coral's Council:' For members of the SeaWing Council. *'The Outclaws:' For members of the Outclaws. *'Talons of Peace:' For members of the Talons of Peace. *'Dragonets of Destiny:' For the Dragonets of Destiny. *'False Dragonets:' For the false Dragonets of Destiny. Jade Mountain Academy All students of Jade Mountain Academy should have the Jade Mountain Academy Students category. *'Jade Winglet:' For all members of the Jade Winglet. *'Gold Winglet:' For all members of the Gold Winglet. *'Silver Winglet:' For all members of the Silver Winglet. *'Copper Winglet:' For all members of the Copper Winglet. *'Quartz Winglet:' For all members of the Quartz Winglet. Other Categories *'Animus Dragons:' For all animus dragons. *'Empowered NightWings:' For all NightWings who were born under at least one full moon and have special powers because of that. **'Mind Readers:' For all NightWings able to read minds. **'Seers:' For all NightWings able to see the future. *'Captured RainWings:' For all RainWings who were captured by the NightWings before or during The Hidden Kingdom. *'Characters from Possible Futures:' For characters who only exist in visions of the future, such as Eclipse and Firefly Fate *'Deceased:' For all characters who are confirmed dead. *'Dragons of Unknown Fate:' For all characters where it's not known whether they're dead or still alive. Locations, Events, and Everything Else Everything that has to do with the various dragon tribes (see the Tribes of Dragons category for those) but is not a character belongs in the respective category: *'All Tribe History:' Locations, events, and more concerning all seven tribes. Pages in that category belong in the seven individual categories as well. *'Individual tribes:' HiveWing History, IceWing History, LeafWing History, MudWing History, NightWing History, RainWing History, SandWing History, SeaWing History, SilkWing History, SkyWing History *'Scavengers:' For everything related to scavengers. Locations Locations belong in the Locations category. *'Kingdoms:' For the seven kingdoms. *'Bodies of Water:' For rivers and other water sources. *'Fortresses and Castles:' For palaces and the like. Book Locations If a location was the setting for a book, it belongs in the respective category: *'First Arc:' DP Locations, LH Locations, HK Locations, DS Locations, BN Locations *'Second Arc:' MR Locations, WT Locations, EP Locations, ToP Locations, DoD Locations *'Third Arc:' LC Locations, HQ Locations, PJ Locations *'Winglets:' Prisoners Locations, Assassin Locations, Deserter Locations, Runaway Locations *'Legends:' Darkstalker Locations Objects *'Stones/Treasures:' For objects from the SandWing Treasure or rocks like Skyfire. *'Animus Touched:' For animus-enchanted objects (and characters). *'IceWing Animus Gifts:' For objects enchanted by an IceWing animus as a gift to their tribe. People Real-life people such as authors and artists belong in the People category. As we only have a few articles related to real-life people, subcategories such as Artists are not necessary.